logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mônica/Other
Mônica Monica 24.jpg|Used in Mônica #24 (Abril series). There are confetti inside the logo. Monica 59.jpg|Used in Mônica #59 (Abril series). Each letter has a different color. Monica 155.jpg|Used in Mônica #155 (Abril series). The title says Aniversário da Mônica (lit.: Monica's Birthday). Monica 186.jpg|Cover of Mônica #186 (Abril series). The "ô" falls on Monica's head. Monica 191.jpg|Used in Mônica #191 (Abril series). The "ô" is missing and Jimmy Five draws a heart in place and writes on top forming eu amo a Mônica (I love Monica). Monica 3.jpg|Used in Mônica #3 (Globo series). There's a peteca on top of the logo. Monica 39.jpg|Used in Mônica #39 (Globo series). Jimmy Five is holding on to the logo. Monica 88.jpg|Used in Mônica #88 (Globo series). The logo is followed by a text written by Jimmy Five, forming Mônica é gorducha (Monica is chubby). Monica 93.jpg|Used in Mônica #93 (Globo series). A logo that says Capa em 3D (3D Cover) is added alongside. Monica 95.jpg|Used in Mônica #95 (Globo series). A logo that says 3D Virtual is added alongside. This logo is also used in Mônica #96 and Mônica #98. Monica 100.jpg|Used in Mônica #100 (Globo series). The letters "ica" are replaced by a 100. Monica 120.jpg|Used in Mônica #120 (Globo series). The top of the Christmas tree replaces the letter "i" in the logo. Monica 121.jpg|Used in Mônica #121 (Globo series). Samson is replacing the "ô" in the logo. Monica 202.jpg|Used in Mônica #202 (Globo series). Jimmy Five is thrown against the logo messing up the letters. Monica 206.jpg|Used in Mônica #206 (Globo series). Monica hangs on the logo using a rope. Almanaque da Mônica Almanaque Monica 5.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #5 (Abril series). The logo is other, Mônica Especial - Os Namorados (Monica Special - The Boyfriends). Almanaque Monica 7.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #7 (Abril series). The logo is other, Mônica - Almanaque de Natal (Monica - Christmas Almanac). Almanaque Monica 8.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #8 (Abril series). The logo is other, Mônica Especial - Carnaval e Outras Histórias (Monica Special - Carnival and Other Stories). Almanaque Monica 9.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #9 (Abril series). The logo is other, Mônica Especial - Festas Juninas e Outras Histórias (Monica Special - June Parties and Other Stories). Almanaque Monica 11.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #11 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque de Natal da Mônica (Monica's Christmas Almanac). Almanaque Monica 12.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #12 (Abril series). Almanaque da Mônica de Férias (Monica's Holiday Almanac). Almanaque Monica 13.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #13 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque da Turma da Mônica (Monica's Gang Almanac). This logo is also used in the issues 18, 22, 23, 25, 26 and 30. Almanaque Monica 14.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #14 (Abril series). Almanaque da Mônica - Dia das Crianças (Monica's Children's Day Almanac). Almanaque Monica 15.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #15 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque Mônica contra Cebolinha (Monica versus Jimmy Five Almanac). Almanaque Monica 16.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #16 (Abril series). The logo is other, Mônica Natal (Monica Christmas). Almanaque Monica 17.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #17 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque das Aventuras da Turma da Mônica (Monica's Gang Adventures Almanac). Almanaque Monica 19.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #19 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque das Travessuras da Mônica (Monica's Pranks Almanac). Almanaque Monica 20.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #20 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque de Natal da Mônica (Monica's Christmas Almanac). Almanaque Monica 24.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #24 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque As Brincadeiras da Turma da Mônica (The Monica's Gang Plays Almanac). Almanaque Monica 29.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #29 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque Mágico da Mônica (Monica's Magical Almanac). Almanaque Monica 31.jpg|Used in Almanaque Mônica #31 (Abril series). The logo is other, Almanaque Turma da Mônica - Os Atores (Monica's Gang Almanac - The Actors). Category:Special logos Category:Monica and Friends